1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast record and reproduction, and more particularly, to an apparatus for recording/reproducing a digital broadcast and method of browsing record information thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating to search information about a program recorded in a storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a personal video recorder (hereinafter abbreviated PVR) is a device capable of recording and reproducing a digital broadcast.
The PVR provides a supplementary convenience to a viewer by applying a hard disc drive (HDD) to a digital broadcast receiver. The PVR provides a time-shift function, an instant replay function and various trick play functions as well as a function of recording a digital broadcast in a storage medium. So, the PVR provides functions more enhanced than those of a conventional VCR (video cassette recorder) Besides, the PVR is advantageous in that an HD digital broadcast can be stored in a storage medium to be viewed at any time and is also provided with various supplementary service functions.
However, the related art PVR is lack of a summary function enabling a user to recognize information of a program at a glance. In most cases, summary information about a stored program is provided as a record list to a user. And, the record list is a simple list configured with such information including titles, channels and record volumes of recorded programs and the like.
Hence, the information quantity of the record list is insufficient for a user to grasp contents of a corresponding program in detail until the user views the corresponding program.